


Sacred

by The_Emerald_Palace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Yev is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emerald_Palace/pseuds/The_Emerald_Palace
Summary: Ian, Yev, and Mickey are in a relationship and Yev is concerned Mickey doesn’t want to be with him unless Ian is around
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Yevgeny Milkovich
Kudos: 13





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another story by another author with full consent

Sacred

"God, I hate when he leaves." Yev groaned, flopping back onto the big bed, halfway on top of Ian. "This everyday work shit is pissin me off."

Ian grinned, wrapping his arms around Yev as he turned, putting Yev on his back so he could wiggle between his legs. "Life sucks, sweetheart, better get used to it."

Yev rolled his eyes, then his hips until Ian groaned against his mouth. "I hardly see you guys at the same time. You leave before he gets home and he leaves before you get up."

A few weeks had passed since the three of them grew closer, but nothing really changed. Ian had to work at night, even after his promotion, Mickey still had work during the day and Yev still had school. Yev and Mickey shared the nights together, tangled up in bed, then Ian had Yev during the day in the summer. They really only had Saturday nights together, all three of them. 

"Well, today is Friday so we get him tomorrow." Ian smiled, slowly thrusting his body forward, causing Yev's legs to slide around his lower back. "One last shift for the both of us."

As Ian continued to move, Yev tilted his head to the side, smelling Mickey all over the bed, making him grip Ian a little tighter. "Do you think he'll want to this time?"

"Honestly?" Ian asked as he stopped moving and brushed Yev's wild hair back. "I have no idea. You can only talk to him about it again."

Yev groaned, irritated and sexually frustrated. "But he's topped before, right? Like, it's not his first time?"

"I know he's fucked women before so I guess that counts as topping." Ian narrowed his eyes. "And he's fucked guys in prison, so there is that, but that was out of necessity."

This wasn't the first time they've had this talk, it wasn't even the tenth time. Long story short, Mickey hadn't topped Yev since this thing between them started. It was always him and Yev fucking Mickey, taking turns or them all getting off together or some combination that didn't include Mickey topping anyone. They all liked it perfectly fine, but Yev was dying to have Mickey fuck him, that was literally all he talked about.

Yev glanced away from Ian, feeling that bubble of insecurity envelope him again, crushing him. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me like that." 

Ian hated that sad, worried look on Yev's face and leaned down until their heads knocked together and both of his arms caged Yev's face. "Sweetheart, did you ever think that maybe he's just nervous?" He watched Yev consider it like he really hadn't thought of that before. "I'm 100% sure it doesn't have to do with him not wanting you like that, but he had to deny what he wanted for a long time. It might be hard to switch back."

"I guess I didn't think about it like that." Yev closed his eyes, his fingers rubbing up and down Ian's ribs. "I don't want to ask him again because it hurts when he says no. Like it really fucking does."

"You guys need to talk about it, like in depth. You need to tell him this stuff so he can explain." Ian ran his fingers through Yev's hair, then lightly kissed his lips. "And if he wants to, I'm sure it'll happen when the time is right. And if he doesn't feel comfortable doing it, maybe it would be better to leave it alone."

"I guess." Yev whispered, leaning up to kiss Ian again before he continued. "Or maybe I can do what I do with you and whine and beg for it when we fool around."

Ian groaned just thinking about it and his hips gave a little twist, pushing between Yev's legs. "I can never say no when you do that."

"Maybe he won't either." Yev grinned. He reached down to Ian's ass, sliding his briefs down, hooking them with his feet for him to kick off. "Maybe if I tell him how bad I need it, or how I think about him doing it when I play by myself."

Ian wiggled a hand between them, rubbing over Yev's hole to still find him wet from them playing earlier. "Fuck, he'd be crazy to say no."

"Maybe you can help me?" Yev suggested boldly, pushing against Ian's fingers.

Ian slid down, nodding as he kissed down Yev's body, his hands moving over his sides, then his hips. "Anything, sweetheart." He groaned when Yev pulled at his hair. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Tomorrow. I'm gonna try to get it all started, gonna get him so worked up he'll wanna fuck me." Yev pushed Ian's head down as he groaned. His cock was next to Ian's neck, waiting for his mouth. "Maybe you can talk about my ass a lot, get him thinkin about it."

Green eyes moved up as Ian's mouth moved down, licking down the side of his cock until they both groaned. "I always talk about your ass, Yevy. It's so fucking perfect."

"Yeah?" Yev asked as he gasped, spreading his legs wide as Ian licked down his cock, over his balls and right to his hole. He arched his back, pushing down. "I want it to be the only thing he thinks about until he's fucking me."

Ian growled against him, making Yev's legs shake when his hole vibrated because of it. He pushed his tongue in deeper, holding Yev's hips as he rocked against him, as he rut into the bed. 

Truth was, Ian wanted to see Mickey fuck Yev nearly as bad as Yev wanted it. It would be a first for all of them, because Ian had never witnessed it either; Mickey topping. Would he tap into that aggressive side he stashed away, or would he be a sensual, tentative lover? 

"Fuck," Yev whined, splitting his legs wider until Ian pulled them over his shoulders. "Please help me, baby, please."

There were only a few things in life that would sway him to say 'yes' no matter what, and that was one of them. Yev calling him baby, whining while he ate him out, it was driving him insane. 

"Anything you need, Yev," Ian moved up long enough to say. "Just tell me when."

**

Saturday's were lazy, sleeping in well past their normal time, soft kisses and softer touches. Bare skin rubbing together, whispered groans, hushed demands and the three of them tangled in bed, legs and arms twisted until it was nearly impossible to tell who was who or where.

Yev was pressed between them, Ian was behind him, slowly grinding against his ass while he lathered his neck with kisses. Mickey was pressed against his front, their legs tangled, Yev had one hand in his hair, the other squeezing at his ass, teasing his fingers up and down his crack, making him tremble as they kissed.

"Yevy," Mickey whined as he tilted his hips as their cocks rubbed together. "I need to get up."

Yev grinned, nipping his bottom lip. "You are up, nice and hard for me."

Ian moaned into Yev's neck, getting off on just the way they spoke to each other, the way they moved. "Stay baby, don't get up." 

Mickey looked passed Yev to Ian, catching one green eye through blonde hair. "I told you I gotta be at the bank before noon." A rough sounding groan bubbled up just as Yev sucked on his ear. "Or else that money won't clear."

Ian sat up, pulling Mickey close by the back of his neck, making him lean over Yev. "Saturday's are our days baby, we only get one."

"Stay, please." Yev sat up as much as possible, kissing and biting his way up Mickey's ribcage. "I need you, we need you."

Mickey met Ian for that kiss, groaning while Yev moved up his side and Ian's arm came back to smack his ass hard enough to leave a print. 

Yev caught Ian's eyes as they kissed and grinned just before he moved lower, kissing his hips, then down until the head of his cock pushed against his chin. "Please?"

The kiss ended with Ian and Mickey panting harshly, their heads pressed together like they always did. "It won't take long, I promise."

Yev just whined, running his tongue up one side of Mickey's cock, making them both groan. "We have time."

Mickey glanced down knowing what Yev was doing. He smiled as he wound one hand into his hair, gripping it as he pushed him down. "Let me feel that pretty mouth, Yev."

Ian sat up, watching as Yev took him down, groaning the entire time. "I'll go," he said softly and got Mickey's attention. "I can go to the bank."

The suction against his cock was almost good enough to render him speechless. Mickey helped Yev bob up and down a few times, taking him deep until his throat closed. "That still leaves us one short. Why does it matter who goes?"

Ian glanced down to Yev, then to Mickey before he leaned in close, making sure Yev didn't hear. "He missed you yesterday, baby, stay. I'll go and then we can spend the day together."

Mickey nodded, looking down to see Yev looking up at him like he hung the stars. He smoothed his hair from his eyes, stroking his cheek. "Fine, Ian can go, but we wait for him before we go any further."

Yev let Mickey's cock slip out as he sat up, once again sliding between them. "We can wait." That got Mickey to smile, which made him smile. "Thank you."

"Little brat." Mickey laughed, seeing Yev blush and Ian smile as he moved closer. "That means we need clothes or we aren't gonna wait."

"As little as we can get away with." Yev easily slid into Mickey's lap, groaning at that soft, surprised sound he gave when he sat on his cock. "Then we get naked when he gets back. Right?" He swiveled his hips, seeing Mickey's eyes roll back.

"Naked all day, sweetheart." Ian moved up behind Yev, his cock pushing against his ass. "Wanna watch you ride today, can you do that for me?"

Mickey whined, his hands moving to Yev's sides, urging him to move. "He can do that, just like he always does."

It was working, little by little. Yev could see it, he could feel Mickey caving a little each time. And Ian was helping, just as he said he would. 

"I can't wait to see you, Yev," Ian groaned into his ear, licking it, biting it as Mickey watched, blue eyes dark. "You always move so fucking good. That tight little ass squeezing my cock."

Yev moaned, leaning back to reach Ian but happy when Mickey made him stay where he was with a firm grip on his sides. "Maybe reverse so Mickey can ride me, too."

Mickey fucking groaned, tightening his grip as he tried not to move his hips against Yev's ass. "Only if you two shut up so Ian can go and get back."

Ian turned Yev's head, pulling him into a deep kiss, then Mickey, kissing him just as deep before he moved back. "I'm going, I'm going."

Yev wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck, not moving like he should have when Ian moved away. He pushed his fingers into dark hair, leading him to his mouth. "I missed you."

Mickey sighed deeply, holding Yev's thighs as he picked him up and laid him down on his back, wiggling between his legs. "I missed you, too Yev. Sorry work has been a little crazy lately."

It was hard not to overreact at their position. Yev could feel Mickey hard against his ass, pressing into him and it would have been so easy to grind down, to wiggle until he could feel him against his hole, begging to get him inside. 

"It's okay," Yev whispered instead of begging. "I understand, just miss you here with me."

Mickey slowly started to move, grinding until their cocks could rub together. "I miss being here, Yev. I'm gonna do better, okay? I promise."

"I know." Yev let out a soft gasp when his next thrust went down just enough to slide across his hole. "Don't stop, please. We don't have to go further, but I just wanna feel you."

Mickey wound one hand under to grip Yev's hair, while the other moved to his hips, slowly moving together. "Just for a minute, Yev because this shit always goes too far when I give in."

Yev grinned, pulling him by the back of his neck until their noses bumped. "I fucking love when you give in like that." His legs locked just under Mickey's ass, pushing to speed him up. "Fuck, I want you all over me."

"Stop fucking cussing so much." Mickey shut him up with a kiss, one that deepened instantly as he moved faster, unable to stop. 

Yev clawed his back, then his ass, pushing him down to go harder, faster. Anything aside from stopping which he knew was coming fast. Mickey was about to make them stop, to wait for Ian and he didn't want to wait. 

"God," Yev broke the kiss, he had to in order to let out that deep groan that refused to stay inside. His head turned to the side and Mickey moved to kiss over his neck, panting hotly against his skin. "I feel it, Mickey," Yev whined, moving with him. "You're gonna make me come."

Mickey groaned into his neck, but made himself pull back, smoothing Yev's hair back again. "Don't come yet, Yev, we gotta wait for Ian." He stopped grinding against him, amazed at how close he'd been, too. "Then we can make each other come."

The only thing Yev could do was nod. That and try not to move or he'd be tempted to grind against him again. He took breath after breath as his orgasm retreated and Mickey sat up, flushed and beautiful. 

"Fuck, look at you." Mickey's eyes traveled all over Yev's body, unable to look long enough before something else caught his attention. "So perfect, Yev."

Yev flushed hotly at the compliment and slowly sat up until he was against the headboard. "I guess now would be a good time to stop."

Mickey nodded but leaned forward to kiss him deeply, swirling his tongue inside as Yev moaned. "He'll be back soon, I'll make us some food while we wait."

When Mickey moved off the bed, Yev let him. Choosing to keep his mouth shut as he dressed and walked out. The only thing he was capable of doing at the moment was bringing the sheets up to cover his body. Smelling Mickey and Ian all over them didn't help. 

"This better fucking work." Yev groaned and rolled off the bed to wiggle into a pair of spandex briefs that were just shy of too tight and walked out.

The house already smelled like breakfast and Yev's stomach grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He pretended not to see Mickey's eyes on him, making his entire body heat from that stare and poured himself some coffee.

"Hungry?" Mickey asked, glancing from Yev, then to the burner and back again.

Yev nodded, leaning against the counter with his cup, watching. "Yeah, I could eat." 

"While I cook, why don't you do some of that summer homework shit you got saddled with?"

Yev groaned, regretting telling both of them about that. "It's not even due until school starts back up and school just ended. I don't need to do it now."

Mickey turned, spatula pointed at him. "At least look it over. Summer ends before you know it."

Just because they were all fucking, did not mean he got to do whatever the hell he wanted. They both made him go to school, they made him do chores like he was supposed to, but it changed from a parental thing to a partner thing. They still got onto him about grades and life shit, reminding him that he was still quite a bit younger than them. 

"I'm really not in the mood, Mick." Yev said a little louder and pushed off the counter to sit at the table. Too bad his books were already on it, waiting. "Seriously?"

Mickey laughed. "Just shut up and do it, Yev, don't start that smartin off shit."

Yev pushed the books away, not willing to give in and look at them. "You love my smart mouth." He shot back, smirking as Mickey looked at him. 

"Maybe when it's around my cock, but otherwise you're just being a brat." Mickey lifted his eyebrows, challenging him. "You're still gonna do it, cuz it needs to be done."

At that, Yev got up and turned his chair to face the stove and Mickey, then sat back down, legs wide with a smile on his face. "Come here then."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I'll look at the homework, if I can suck you off first." Yev smirked when he saw a chill make Mickey's spine straighten. 

"You're gonna look at the homework anyway or no sex for you." Mickey turned, shaking off that lust so he didn't burn the food. 

It would be better to wait for Ian, which was the only reason he turned towards the table and grabbed his math book. He only had a few assignments to do over the summer. Just enough to make sure he didn't forget all the shit in his sophomore year, but it was enough to annoy the shit out of him.

"Holding my sex life hostage," Yev mumbled as he flipped to the page he needed. "That's a low blow."

Mickey chuckled, plating their food and wrapped up the rest for when Ian got home. "A low blow is trying to con me into sexual shit when I told you to look at that homework."

Yev just smiled, at least he was getting a rise from him. He pretended to flip through the pages, knowing Mickey was still looking at him. 

"How much do you have anyway?" Mickey asked. He walked to the table with both plates and sat down. "Can't be that much."

Yev pulled the plate towards him without looking away from his work. "Enough to annoy the fuck out of me. Not sure when summer changed from getting high and fucking, to homework and reading."

Mickey snorted into his coffee. "Yeah, that fuckin blows. Didn't have summer homework when I went to school."

"Ian told me you didn't even go half the time." Yev looked up, a smirk on his face. "And if you did, I can't see you doin this shit."

"Yeah, I hardly went." Mickey admitted. "But I should have. That shit is important. I didn't have anyone care about me enough to do it."

Yev lost the smirk, a loving smile replacing it. 

"You do, so please." Mickey held his hand out, smiling when Yev laced their fingers together. "Just do it, yeah? Be smart. Do the work because I know you can."

"Well...I guess when you say it all sweet like that…" Yev stood, bending over the table until he could bump their noses together. "There is no way I can say no."

"Thank you." Mickey rewarded him with a kiss, allowing Yev's tongue to slide into his mouth for a quick taste before he pulled back. "Come on."

Without another word, Yev worked through most of the work while Mickey ate. It was shit he already knew, so he focused on watching Mickey eat from the corner of his eye. Obsessed with the way his lips pressed into the prongs of the fork, or when he licked syrup from the corners of his mouth. The way the side of his coffee cup bit into his thicker bottom lip. 

Homework or not, he was hard. And because he was wearing those spandex boxers, it would be easy for Mickey to see, if he looked. 

"It amazes me how you can listen and not listen at the same time." Mickey took a drink of coffee, pushing his plate away at the same time.

Yev set his pencil down and grabbed his own cup. Trying not to look as confident and smug as he felt right then. "Should I know what that means?"

"It means you did the work but didn't have to focus to do it. Or wouldn't, because you watched me the entire time."

"What's the big deal?" Yev asked, shrugging. "It's done, it's right and I got to watch you at the same time."

Mickey just shook his head and left it alone. He kept drinking his coffee as Yev worked him over with his eyes. 

"But I do need a little help." Yev lied, hoping Mickey didn't see through it in under ten seconds. "Ian said you're good at math. Care to help?"

"Though you said it was done."

"All but one or two of them." Yev handed the pencil over. "Unless you forgot how."

Mickey snatched the pencil and stood. "I never forget shit."

Pure energy pulsed throughout his body when Mickey stood beside him, bending over to see the math problem. His dark eyebrows drawn in tight, that pretty mouth moving as he read through it.

"Mmm, you smell good." Yev pushed his face into his chest and took a deep breath, drawing that smell deep into his lungs. "Tell me what that smell is."

A chuckle worked up Mickey's throat. "Stop getting distracted, Yev."

"Stop smelling so good." 

"And I don't know what it is aside from me." Mickey looked down, watching Yev nuzzle him again. "Ian likes it, too."

"Because it's fucking delicious." Yev groaned, wanting to roll naked in that smell. "It smells like home and sex and happiness, like safety and love. I want it all over me."

With a deep, loving sigh, Mickey's left hand moved to Yev's hair, smoothing it back. "Soon enough, I promise."

Yev twisted quickly to steal a kiss, a little drunk on his smell, but let Mickey look back at the paper again. 

"Okay, so let's figure this out." Mickey murmured as he looked over the problem. Reading it at least three times before he shook his head. "This makes no sense."

Yev smiled, lying. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"No, seriously. I have never seen this shit before." Mickey put his hand on the book, keeping the page so he could shut it and look at the cover. "Algebra 3? What the fuck?"

Yev laughed this time. "See what I'm dealing with? It's a pain in my ass."

Mickey closed the book to reread the problem. "Okay, walk me through this. You did the others and the directions are the same."

"Yeah, sure." Yev said as he moved up from nuzzling Mickey's chest, intent on "helping" him figure it out, only to get distracted by the gap in Mickey's shirt created by him bending. Showing off smooth skin. "Mmm."

"Yev?" Mickey prompted, distracted by the book. 

"Yeah?" He answered, pulling the shirt down a little more to kiss between his pecs.

Mickey looked down. "The work is up here."

"Mm, I'm aware." Yev replied between eager kisses. His head was almost down his shirt now. "Keep reading it."

Mickey chuckled. "Nice try, but come on. Ian will be back before we know it."

"I don't want to wait." Yev said and kissed his way back out of Mickey's shirt, kissing Ian's name over his heart, then his collar bones, then up his neck as he swallowed. "We can get a head start."

"Yev." Mickey moaned softly, his eyes shutting a little as he gave in for a moment. "Please."

"I'm trying to please you." Yev nipped his Adams's Apple, feeling vibrations as he moaned. "Stop telling me no, baby. Just let me."

For a while after that, Mickey didn't say much. Just those deep groans, and exasperated curses. Yev covered his entire neck in kisses, sucking a hickey at the base of his throat and worked his nipples with his teeth. 

Mickey was falling apart. 

"Yev." Mickey moaned again, gripping his hair to pull him up. "Fuck."

At that, Mickey moved back enough to let him stand up and turn to face him. Yev pushed his half naked body against him, wishing Mickey had less clothes on so he could feel his skin. 

"I want you." Yev whispered against his mouth. He walked forward, forcing Mickey to back up towards the couch. "I've missed you all week."

Mickey held Yev's waist, dragging him along as they moved. "I've been here the whole time. Every night."

When the couch pressed into Mickey's calves, Yev moved back and gave his chest a little push until he sat down. Before Mickey had a chance to tell him no again, Yev straddled his lap. 

Mickey hissed. "Yevy."

"You don't touch me at night." Yev leaned down until he could see into Mickey's eyes. "You tell me to go to bed. Or wait for Ian when he gets home. You don't want me."

Mickey's entire demeanor changed. He cupped Yev's face so he didn't look away. "I do want you, Yev. I always want you."

Yev shook his head. "If you did, then you'd be with me. Only me. When Ian's at work, or gone. Instead you just tell me to sleep."

Mickey took a deep breath, exhaling all his nervousness. "I get nervous alone. That's all. Not because of you, but because of me."

"I see that." Yev said softly. "You only want me with Ian around."

When Mickey didn't reply, Yev was forcing himself not to move. Even when the entire mood changed. Yeah, he was still hard, but if Mickey only wanted him with Ian around, then they had a problem that would only get fixed by talking it out. 

"I've never been with a guy before Ian." Mickey admitted, seeing Yev's unconvinced face. "Yeah, failed hook-ups, but that doesn't even count. Only Ian."

"Yeah, I get it."

"No, you don't." Mickey sighed heavily. "I get nervous because Ian always takes control. We've been together so long it just works. He knows what to do, even when I don't."

"Yeah, I get that, too." Yev sat up, moving away from the temptation of his lips. "We can wait. No worries." He went to move but Mickey kept him there. "Let go."

Mickey shook his head. "No, we are going to talk this shit out." 

"What's the point if Ian's not here?" Yev asked, his voice a little snappy. "When he gets back you can do whatever the hell you want with him."

"I'm trying, okay? It's not as easy for me as it is for you two. I can't just give in and do what I want." Mickey rubbed up and down Yev's thighs. "It doesn't work like that for me."

"Why not?" Yev asked, meeting his eyes again even when his stomach gave that nervous flutter. "Why can't you just do it?"

Without an answer, Mickey shook his head sadly. "It just won't happen. I can't shut my fucking brain off. But I promise I'm trying."

It was easy to believe him. Just the sound of his voice convinced Yev that Mickey wanted him, even without Ian. But after being told no too many times, or being told to wait, it still left that feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Yev, look at me."

Yev kept his head down until fingertips lifted his chin, forcing him to meet blue eyes. 

"I want you." Mickey repeated, only this time he lifted his hips against him, gasping. "You feel that?"

"I feel it." Yev replied breathily. 

"I'm hard for you, just for you." Mickey slid his hands up Yev's thighs to grip his hips as he moved again. "Please believe me."

"I do." Yev began to rock forward against him. Proof that Mickey wanted him was currently pushing against his ass. "But you have no idea how bad I want it. How bad I want you."

"I know what you want." Mickey's hands moved to Yev's ass, squeezing as he gasped. "Trust me, I know. You give me enough hints, enough clues."

"Fuck." Yev moaned deeply, moving faster against him.

"You straight up ask me for it. Tease me, like today. Wearing these tight little boxers, getting Ian to talk about how good that ass is."

"He's just helping." Yev explained, flushed from both arousal and embarrassment at being caught. "Because I want it so bad."

"Yeah you do." Mickey leaned forward to kiss on his chest while he slipped both hands down the back of his boxers, squeezing his bare ass. "Just say it."

Yev whined. "Baby, please."

"Nope," Mickey teased between his cheeks, feeling his legs shake. "Tell me what you want."

Yev was panting into Mickey's neck, moving as fast as he could, trying not to fall apart. "I want you to fuck me."

Mickey growled, his fingers slipping between his cheeks, slowly rubbing across his hole. "You want it like this, hmm? Riding me just like you do Ian?"

Yev whined. "Oh, fuck."

"Or maybe you want me in control for this." Mickey was still growling, nipping across Yev's neck between words. "Fucking you deep from behind. Pushing you where I need you."

"I want it all, baby." Yev pulled himself out of Mickey's neck until he could kiss him, that next moan getting lodged in his throat. "I want you to finger me, you know I love how rough your hands are."

"Fuck yeah."

"I want you to eat me open. Fuck, I want to feel your tongue in me." Yev's body trembled. "I want all of you."

Mickey brought him down for a deep kiss, his hand fisted in blonde hair. "I've kept you waiting too fucking long and I'm sorry. But no more, okay?"

"Okay," Yev smiled and Mickey released him so he could stand and kick off his boxers. "I'm all yours."

Mickey growled. "Good." He moved to the edge of the couch, reaching out to pull Yev closer by the back of his thighs until he could kiss his hips. 

Yev struggled to keep still as Mickey started to take him apart. Rough hands moved up the back of his legs, then squeezed his ass, as his mouth moved along his skin. His hips, then his cock. Tracing every vein before Mickey took him all the way down. Gagging on purpose just so he could feel his throat convulsing. Just how he needed it. 

"Baby." Yev moaned, guiding Mickey off his cock by his hair, leading him down. "All of me."

Mickey sucked on his balls without another word. Giving them equal attention until they were wet, pulsing. "Time to taste you. Turn for me."

Yev turned on shaky legs, letting Mickey move and bend him in whatever place he needed. His back arched, ass offered to him like a prize. He could only beg and whine as he waited. 

"Such a tight ass." Mickey said. Then slapped it hard. "I love watching you ride him."

"I love you watching." Yev turned as Mickey kissed down his lower back, then across the bend of his ass. "The sounds you make when you do drive me crazy."

Mickey smirked, slapping his ass again before rubbing between his cheeks. "Nice and smooth too, hmm? Like silk. Bet you taste so damn sweet."

"Taste and find out." Yev wiggled back, earning a deep groan from Mickey. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Mickey didn't make him wait. Yev was shaking like a leaf as Mickey sucked on his fingers, getting them wet before he slowly pushed them inside one at a time. 

"Yessss." Yev whimpered, pushing back onto them. 

"Fuck. You're tight." Mickey groaned, pushing two of them in deep. Kissing along his cheeks, biting them. "Ian always tells me how tight you are for him."

If they weren't careful, Yev would let those rough fingers and all that smooth dirty talk push him right over the edge. "Don't stop. I need to feel you."

"I won't." Mickey said as he reached between the couch cushions, found the hidden bottle of lube and added some to Yev before he slid in another one. "Fucking perfect."

The sound of the front door let them both know Ian was home. Yev let out a deep groan the moment he saw him in the doorway, grinning, his eyes dark. 

"Ian."

Ian moved closer, taking in the scene carefully. "Finally gave into him, hmm?" 

Mickey smirked. "Gave into both of you."

Ian winked, walking up to Yev. "How's it feel, sweetheart?"

Yev reached for him. Using him as support so he could arch his back more, spreading his legs for them to go deeper. "It feels so fucking good. I'm about to lose it."

"I'll have to take your word on it." Ian winked at Mickey. "Maybe I'll get my turn?"

"Fuck." Yev let his hand drop, jerking himself with a tight fist. "Stop talking or I'm done."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Ian apologized as he kissed down his neck. "I will let my boys get back to it."

Yev turned, glancing at Mickey. Wondering if he was going to ask Ian to stay. But when he didn't, Yev knew Mickey was letting him know he wanted him. Just him. Like he already said. 

"Stay." Yev turned back to Ian, managing a smile even when Mickey licked across his hole. "Oh God, please stay."

"You okay with that, baby?" Ian asked, groaning as Yev started to paw at him under his shirt. "I'll just watch this time, I promise."

"Stay," Mickey made Yev whine as he pulled his fingers out. "Help. Touch him, touch me."

Ian groaned. "Thank you."

"Mickey, keep going." Yev put his hand back and pushed Mickey's face against his ass. "I need to feel your mouth."

"I'm going."

The moment Yev felt his tongue, he fell into Ian's body. Unable to do much besides stand there and moan, panting into Ian's shirt. It was unbelievably good, exploratory but sure of himself at the same time, making his eyes roll back. 

"Damn, that good, huh?" Ian asked, surprised as he held him. He looked down Yev's back, seeing Mickey's eyes blown. "Nice and sweet, right?"

"Fuck yeah." Mickey pulled back to answer. His face smeared with spit. He squeezed Yev's ass, then smacked it. "Tight as fuck, too."

"Keep going." Yev pushed back. 

"You need to lose some clothes, baby."

Mickey moved back long enough to pull off his shirt, then pull down his boxers, leaving him naked on the edge of the couch. "Happy now?"

They both said yes, sharing a smile. 

"Good, now bend." Mickey pulled his hips back, not giving him a chance. 

"I can barely stand." Yev held onto his shoulders, his grip slipping. "Ian."

"Shhh, I got you." Ian tightened his hold, inching closer to his mouth. "Lean on me all you need to."

"Fuck, oh fuck." Yev sagged forward again, feeling Mickey's tongue pushing into him fast, wiggling, teasing. "It feels so fucking good."

"That's it, just feel it." Ian said before he kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth just as Mickey did his ass. "Push back on it, sweetheart. Fuck his face."

Mickey groaned, pulling him further apart until he could flatten his tongue. 

With an immense amount of help from Ian, Yev was able to move. Slowly at first, simply because his legs shook so hard. Then the more Mickey moaned against him, making his balls vibrate, the faster he needed to move. He almost couldn’t believe it was happening, after waiting so long for it, it didn’t feel real. 

"God, you look so fucking sexy eating ass, baby." Ian praised Mickey, looking past Yev's shoulder to meet his eyes. "I could watch forever."

"You have to let him eat you, too." Yev said through a moan, slowing again as Mickey took back control. Squeezing his ass before he pulled back. "Something about it just makes me so fucking crazy."

Mickey smirked up at them. "I doubt it can compete with Ian's mouth, but I try."

"Stop that shit." Ian said as he moved around Yev and took Mickey by the throat, squeezing. "You do it perfectly, baby and I can't wait to feel it."

Yev started stroking himself as he watched them. His eyes heavy. 

"You're next, don't worry." Mickey promised and leaned up for a kiss. Ian gave it to him, biting his lip as he pulled away. "You have too many clothes on."

"Get em off." Yev demanded, forcing both of them to look at him. Eyes dark. "Then we need to do this."

Mickey pulled Yev back by his hips until he fell against him, his chest to Yev's back. "We are starting and you're gonna fuck me like this."

Yev whimpered. "Right now?"

Mickey eyed Ian standing there quietly, naked, waiting for them. He made the decision quickly. "Just before we come, that way you can suck Ian off while you do it."

Ian groaned, moving to the couch. "You sure?"

Mickey gripped Ian's cock, forcing a deep groan from him and pulled him down to sit next to him. "Yeah, I'm sure. I love us all together."

"Me too." Yev stood, turning around to straddle his lap. "It won't feel right if you're not here."

"Fuck, I love you two." Ian kissed them both, tasting them before he let them move. "Time to ride, sweetheart, show him how good you are."

With both of them staring at him, Yev blushed and reached for the lube. He applied it with shaky fingers, then rose up on his knees. "I'm nervous." 

"Don't be." Mickey's hands settled on his hips, one linked with Ian's so they both held him. "I know how fucking good you are, Yev. Now let me feel it."

"Fuck." Yev angled Mickey's cock back, lifting his ass a little as they helped move him into position. The thick head of his cock slid across his hole, teasing him. "I hope I don't come the second you push in."

Ian grinned, halfway into kissing up the side of Mickey's neck. "Just go slow, Yev, breathe."

"Come here." Mickey brought Yev down to his mouth, their chests pressed together. "I want to feel that first gasp."

"Mickey, please." Yev whined. "Please just fuck me."

They all held their breath as Mickey gripped his cock and slowly started to push in. Yev's eyes were nearly crossed, Mickey bit his lip hard and Ian was steadily groaning into Mickey's neck, watching eagerly. 

"Goddamn, you're tight." Mickey hissed as Yev settled all the way on him, squeezing tightly. "Better than anything else that's been on my cock before."

Yev whined again, sounding as needy as he felt. "I'm trying so hard not to come."

With a grin and a swift hand, Mickey slapped Yev's ass hard, forcing him to move for that first thrust. "Don't come yet. You're not moving for a long time."

"Oh, my God." Yev moaned.

Ian also groaned, sucking on Mickey's neck as his hand moved up and down Yev's body. "You're doing good, baby. He wanted this so much."

Mickey nodded, groaning deeply when Yev started to move. Pushing up on his thighs. "I wanted it, too. But I needed you with me."

"I'm here, baby," Ian kissed his ear. "I'm so proud of you for doing this."

"Fuck." Yev gasped sharply as he slid down too fast as Mickey's cock pushed into his prostate. "Jesus fuck."

"That's it, take me all the way." Mickey praised, watching as Yev's entire body trembled because of it. He sat up, forcing Ian to move and wrapped himself around Yev's body. "Just like that."

Yev moved his hands to Mickey's shoulders, using him as leverage as he moved. Pushing up slowly, then sitting back down hard and fast. Doing it over and over again. He couldn’t see, his eyes closed, focused solely on the feelings spreading across his body. It was nothing like it was with Ian. It was different, Mickey was wider when Ian was longer, Ian took control and right now Mickey gave it all to him. But it was everything he wanted it to be. It wasn’t just his reactions making it hard not to come, but Mickey’s, Yev could feel his legs shake, just like his own, that deep growl trapped in his throat, tattooed hands gripping his ass, his hips, his mouth kissing along his skin. And Ian, unable to stop watching, panting harshly, his cock throbbing almost painfully. 

"My boys are so fucking sexy." Ian groaned, stroking himself. 

As Yev moved, he could feel the connection they had. Mickey was solely focused on him, even when Ian was next to him, stroking that big, perfect cock. Mickey wanted him. Mickey had him. He didn’t divert his attention to Ian, or try and get Ian to touch him. No, it was all about him right now. Talking to him, touching his hips and his thighs, urging him to move faster. Those nasty words pushing into his brain with that deep sounding growl. Coaxing his orgasm from the dark, urging it forward. 

It was perfect. Better than anything he thought it could be. 

"Talk to me," Mickey whispered against his lips, tilting his hips up to push into him. "You have this look right now, I don’t know what to think. Tell me."

Yev wrapped his arms around around Mickey's neck, slowing his pace, shivering when Ian's hand moved to his hole, feeling them connected. "I just wanted this so fucking much. And it feels so good, Mickey, it's overwhelming. It feels so different than it does with Ian, I can’t explain it but it’s so fucking good.”

"I know," Mickey licked at his mouth, teasing him as he held his thighs tightly and sped up. "I just wanted it to be good for you, Yev. I want you to feel so damn good."

Ian groaned into the couch where his face was pressed against it, watching. 

"I feel good." Yev said, his hands moving down Mickey's chest, then down to pinch and roll his nipples. Mickey responded with a deep moan, eyes closing. "I feel you so deep, stretching me wide."

Mickey groaned. 

"Pulsing, making me even wetter for you." Yev nipped at his jaw, then licked across to his bottom lip and pulled. "I need you, Mick, like this. Buried inside me as deep as fucking possible."

"Anytime you want." Mickey squeezed his ass, pulling him apart to feel his cock pushing in. "Just tell me when you need it and I'm there. God, I never thought it would feel so good being in you. The way you move, Yev...fuck, I’ve never felt it before."

"Can I touch you?" Ian asked them, his voice cracking just like his control. "Just a little."

They shared a look, that same devilish smile. "You don't have to ask, Ian," Mickey turned Ian to kiss him rather harshly, bumping teeth. "Do whatever you want."

"Get behind me." Yev gripped Ian's hand, pulling at him. "I want to feel you."

Ian was off the couch in an instant, moving down to see Mickey's cock pushing into him fast, deep. All the way to his balls. "Holy fuck, nice and deep, baby. Just like that."

"Ian."

"Lean back, Yev." Mickey said as Ian stood tall behind him. His cock pushing just under Yev's ear, leaking. "Hold on."

Yev reached back, gripping Ian just as Mickey lifted his hips and started pounding into him. "Yes, yessss." He whimpered, turning his head enough so Ian's cock pushed against his lips. "Harder."

Mickey went harder, making sweat appear on his body. He gripped him harder, slamming in again and again until that slapping sound echoed. "Fuck, your hole is perfect."

"Nice and hard, baby." Ian growled, roughly slapping his cock against Yev's face, against his tongue. "Make him feel you for days."

The only thing he could do was sit there and take every punishing thrust. His legs were screaming, feeling like jell-o. He couldn't move, he let Mickey fuck him into full submission while Ian jerked his cock against his mouth. He had no idea how he held on so long, amazed that he hadn’t come yet, because he felt it that entire time. 

"Fuck his mouth." Mickey growled the order, making them both scramble to comply. 

Yev moaned around Ian's cock, sitting still as he fucked into his mouth just as hard as Mickey did between his legs. He held Ian's thigh, then gripped his cock and started stroking. 

"Next time, we fuck him at the same time." Ian said, leaving no room for discussion. 

It had Yev moaning louder against him. It had Mickey nearly moving so hard and fast they were balancing on the edge of the couch. Totally immersed in each other, lost to all coherent thoughts. Ian went deeper into his throat, making him choke before he pulled back to take a breath, but Mickey had a hand on the side of his face, keeping him there, wanting him to keep going. And he did, he let their hands on his face guide his actions, moaning when he could, choking more than he’d ever had. 

"We need to switch or I'm gonna blow." Mickey said and stopped, slowly pushing in as Yev pulled off Ian with a shaky breath. "Look at you."

Yev blushed, his mouth was sore, his lips puffy and a little tingly and he smelled like dick. Saliva dropped from the corners of his mouth so he had to swipe it away with his arm. He sat up, needing Ian's help to make it to Mickey's mouth. "I can't feel my legs."

Ian laughed, that deep, dark sound and stroked slowly over his wet cock. "Atta boy, baby. Fucking break him."

Mickey kissed him, sucking on Yev's tongue but brought Ian down too, making room so they all kissed. Taking turns, biting lips and tongues and touching over hot skin.

"Turn for me, sweetheart." Ian said as he pulled back, still jerking himself. "I want to feel you scream when he makes you come."

Mickey groaned deely as Yev slid off his cock with a little help from him and Ian. He was slick, as was Yev's hole, gaping from use. "God."

"Mick?" Yev prompted when he wouldn't let him sit back down. 

"Hold the fuck on a second." Mickey spread him wide, forcing him to bend just like before and watched how stretched he was. "I love this."

Ian grinned, leading Yev's mouth to his cock. "He's gaping. You can see right into him."

Yev whined.

Mickey spit directly into his hole, then pushed his cheeks together to watch it web together. He had to taste him like this, so wet and open. His tongue pushed in deep, eagerly feeling how hot and soft he was. 

"Ian, I'm gonna come." Yev warned as he pulled off Ian's cock, not even stroking his own cock anymore. He was so sensitive and Mickey’s tongue moved in ways his cock never could. "I feel it."

"Baby, you gotta keep fuckin him. I know you want to feel him come like that." Ian watched lidded blue eyes. Dilated, hazy, like he wasn't all there anymore. "Mick."

Mickey pulled back, breathless. "Sit down." He held himself up and let Ian help Yev sit back on him, taking him all the way. He groaned, Yev’s ass was right against his stomach, slightly red from them slapping it. "Now suck him, I'm close, too."

Yev swallowed Ian down again, working both his hands and his mouth fast, but efficiently as possible. He made it wet, slobbering on purpose because Ian loved a messy blow job. He got off on everything about it. It helped that he was constantly moaning around him, adding to the wetness and every time Mickey pushed into him, he went further onto Ian’s cock.

"Fuck, Yev." Ian moaned, holding the back of his neck. "Come on, get me there."

Each thrust made Yev's body move forward until Mickey pulled him back. Initiating a little grind between them, which doubled the pleasure. Forcing Mickey to shift just enough to hit that spot. 

Yev whined around Ian's cock, jerking his own fast. 

"No, leave it." Mickey pushed Yev's hand away, nearly growling because his voice was shot. Full of lust, of undeniable need. "Come untouched. Just because of my cock."

"Your mouth is going to make me come into his." Ian warned, pushing into Yev's mouth until his balls slapped his throat. "God, Mickey, I'm so close."

Mickey felt Yev tighten around him as his whining got louder. It sent a hot spark down his spine, forcing him to go harder. He gripped his slim hips and pounded into him fast and hard, knowing he hit that spot when his hole clenched tightly. "He's about to come. I feel it."

"Squeezing you, hmm? So damn tight." Ian's eyes rolled back, his hand sliding into blonde hair, fisting it harshly. "Swallow it for me, sweetheart. All of it."

Yev barely had time to moan again before Ian came down his throat, choking him until he began to swallow as much as he could. Ian was a whining mess, that thick length tearing up his throat, using every inch of it to make him feel good, coating it like honey. 

"Come for me, Yev." Mickey demanded, torn between watching Ian's face or Yev's mouth. "Be a good boy and come on my cock."

Yev came without warning. Without being touched. Ian pulled out of his mouth, leaving him dripping come and spit as he was fucked through every single pulse. 

"Shit, shitt." Mickey let go, coming in him nice and deep. He couldn't even watch because his eyes slammed closed, feeling his hole squeeze rhythmically. "Oh, my fucking God."

Ian fell to his knees, taking Yev's messy mouth in a deep kiss. Tasting himself, drinking down Yev's whimpers, seeing blue eyes blown so wide. He gripped Yev’s cock, amazing he was still coming and jerked him through it, his hand covered in come.

With one more deep thrust, Mickey fell back against the back of the couch. Panting, twitching as Yev's body milked him of all that he had. 

"Fuck." Yev whispered when their kiss ended and Ian licked down his chest, eagerly licking away his come. "That was just...fuck."

Mickey grinned, pulling Yev back to lay on his chest. From there, he could reach his ear, kissing over it and his jaw, then his mouth to taste Ian. "You were so fucking incredible, Yev."

Yev smiled, shifting a little as Ian prompted him until Mickey's cock slipped out. "I already want it again."

"As soon as I can feel my legs." Mickey promised with another kiss. His hands moved up and down Yev's chest, then his stomach. 

All of a sudden, Yev let out a sharp gasp. "Ian!"

"What is he doing?" Mickey asked, trying and failing to look. 

It took him a few moments to talk without moaning to answer. And still his voice was shaky. "I'll give you one guess."

When Yev moved his feet up to rest against his thighs, Mickey knew. When Ian licked across his cock, nestled between Yev's no longer sticky cheeks, he knew.

"Ian!" Yev whined again, feeling his tongue once more as it pushed inside him, tasting his come, which was so fucking filthy and he loved everything about it. 

Mickey grinned, waiting patiently for Ian's mouth to move to him again. "Little come addict."


End file.
